


Petunias

by heidy



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her innocent blue eyes stared longingly at his soft lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petunias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadlevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadlevi/gifts).



Her innocent blue eyes stared longingly at his soft lips.

"Please, please don't take my acorn," cried Zelda. Her flawless face lit up with pure joy. He was lost in Zelda’s beautiful features…

...but then he realized that Zelda was actually a squirrel.

And her name was Heidy.

"If you take my acorn away," Heidy said, her fingers wrapping themselves around her precious acorn, as if somehow protecting it, "you'll take my sunshine away."

"O-okay," Link nodded, kneeling on one knee. "I won't take it. Marry me," he said, pulling out another acorn.

"Oh my god, Link!" Heidy was surprised, completely astonished. Where did he find that beautiful acorn? "Of course!"

He put the acorn in her mouth and she died bc she choked on it lo l RIP Heidy


End file.
